Wireless devices are becoming widely prevalent and users of such devices are increasingly requesting access to wireless channels high speed and reliability. Next generation wireless technologies and standards are under development meet such demands. One such next generation wireless local area network (WLAN), IEEE 802.11ax or High-Efficiency WLAN (HEW), is under development. HEW utilizes Orthogonal Frequency-Division Multiple Access (OFDMA) in channel allocation.